1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an integrated circuit structure having a first-type (e.g., N-type) fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET) and a second-type (e.g., P-type) FinFET above a buried oxide (BOX) layer, where the second FinFET fin is taller than the first FinFET fin and where the height difference between the first fin and the second fin permits the first-type FinFET to have the same drive strength as the second-type FinFET.
2. Description of the Related Art
As transistor design is improved and evolves, the number of different types of transistors continues to increase. For example, one type of transistor that uses a fin-shaped channel region covered with a gate conductor, with the outer portions of the fin being used as source/drain regions is referred to as a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET). One such FinFET is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,802 to Hu et al. (hereinafter “Hu”), disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional FinFETs that utilize different types of transistors (e.g., N-type and P-type FinFETs) encounter problems because of the different drive strengths of the different types of transistors.